Hero
by Angechaos
Summary: To many a Hero means someone who's brave. It means fame and fortune. Somthing that everyone wants to be. This is a story about one such character named Harry Potter who knows that it's not all it's cracked up to be.
1. Prologue

Hero To many people the word Hero means something great. Something that they all want to be. To me it means constantly watching out for people trying to kill you. It means never having a moment to yourself. It stands for everything I don't want to be. It's because of that word that I ran from the world. I left my friends, family, and everything I ever loved. The word Hero is a curse. Although many fail to understand why. My own best friend couldn't understand my dilemma. I bet even while your reading this you don't understand why being a hero would be so bad. I'll tell you.  
  
It all started when I was only a year old one Halloween day. I was normal and my name was barely known. The weather was nice outside or so I was told but this day would change my life forever. This was the day I would be given that cursed title of Hero. On that fateful day an evil wizard named Voldemort came into my house and murdered my parents and then he attempted to kill me too. But something went wrong and the curse rebounded on him turning him into a wandering spirit for the next 13 years.  
  
When I was eleven I found out that I was a wizard and started to attend Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school for magic folks. Here is where I learned magic and made my first friends and met my first loves. Here is where I met my godfather. So many other great things happened here it was my home and still is in my heart.  
  
In this place in my first year I met Voldemort once again. He was after a stone called the sorcerers stone. I once again managed to stop him with help from my two best friends Hermoine and Ron. In my second year is the year Voldemort's younger self opened the chamber of secrets. A diary had preserved his image and through this diary he possessed Ron's sister Ginny and opened the chamber. Once again I got rid of him.  
  
In my third year I found out about my godfather and it was also the year I found out about the traitorous rat Peter. Peter was the one who betrayed my parents and caused their death. I didn't let my godfather kill peter then and this event would come back to haunt me in the future. In my fourth year was the year that would begin the downhill slide. This was the year that Voldemort came back. Peter was the one that helped him do it too. Yes, Peter the one that I had naively let live. Sure he would help me in the end but that will make up for what he did in his life. My fifth year is were it started to heat up and it's also the year I realized my feelings for the only girl I'll ever love. It was the year that would change my life forever.  
  
~~~~Authors Note~~~ That's probably the most inspired that I've ever been with a story. LOL I was just clicking my shift key and I look up and the tool bar changed. I've never noticed it before. It's so amusing. Well anyways go ahead and review this story. All I'm asking for is at least 5 review to continue. Just to know that there are people actually interested in reading this fic. I don't even care if it's all from the same reviewer. Oh yeah before I forget I don't own Harry Potter. If I did do you honestly think that I would spend my time writing a fic about it. Well anyways once again review!!!! 


	2. Vernon

~~Authors Note~~ Well I didn't get 5 reviews. Oh well. I meant to post this sooner but I had writers block. Actually I wasn't going to post this for another couple of days but I figured something posted was better than nothing.  
  
Hero  
  
Vernon Dursely was drunk. He had just come home from work. He had recently found out that his company was going under and there was nothing he could do about it. His son Dudley was close to be kicked out of school for his bad grades but mainly because he was just to fat to fit in the desks anymore. Because of this Dudley was getting an operation to suck out all of the fat, which had wiped out all the extra money they had saved up. To top it all of Vernon was angry at Petunia because he found her sleeping with the milkman. Things couldn't get any worse in his and it was all because of that freak. That pathetic excuse for a human being taking up valuable space in Dudley's second room. He'd take care of that freak once and for all while the neighbors are at that party down the street and then he'll never have a problem for the rest of his life because the freak will be gone. 


End file.
